The Man of Her Dreams
by Beth Smith
Summary: GIANT Oneshot. Leslie pays Jett a visit... and they both get more than they bargained for. AU. Bickbashing. lol.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own James Dean or Giant or anything related to any of those things. Although I own a copy of Giant. lol. And I own James Dean in my dreams!

**A/N: **This was born from the anger I hold against Bick Benedict for being so mean to poor Jett. Even though sometimes Jett makes me mad, I love him more than Bick. Although sometimes, Bick does do something right... But we won't be looking at anything Bick does right for the moment. lol. But, be warned, it won't be the perfect ending we all hoped for. Or at least all of us James Dean fans.

**The Man of Her Dreams**

"I'm a married woman!" Leslie Benedict kept repeating to herself as Jett Rink poured her a cup of tea. "I'm a married woman. With children, no less."

She heard Jett telling her that she was still beautiful, even after giving birth to twins. She knew he shouldn't talk to her that way. She knew that she was Jordan's wife. She knew that she should stand up right that minute and leave. But... when was the last time anyone had talked to her like that? Jordan seemed to have forgotten her since she'd given him the son he'd wanted.

Lord knew, she loved Jordy. She was glad to have been able to have the son her husband so wanted. But he... he didn't love her anymore. Or at least, he didn't act that way. He was always holding Jordy. Talking to or about Jordy. Planning for Jordy's future. Well, what about _her_ future? What about their future together? They were still young, and Jordan acted as if they would die tomorrow, and Jordy would have to take care of everything. Jordy wasn't even 4 years old yet! What could he do?

She took a sip of her tea, trying to make Jett think she was being nothing more than neighborly. But surely... surely he wouldn't be that stupid. In fact, he sometimes seemed to know her better than Jordan did anyways. He knew what to say to make her feel special and important.

Jordan used to know how to make her feel special. Before Jordy had come along. Now, all the compliments Jordan had were used for his son. "My son's smart as a whip!" Or "My son's a strong rascal!" Or, "One day, my boy's gonna take over Reata just like his Papa."

Leslie sighed in spite of herself. She made some lame comment about how good the tea was, but Jett seemed to accept it. She shook her head. Jett Rink making tea. Who would have thought? Wasn't he a hardnosed Texan like the rest, content with salt pork and coffee. Strong, black coffee.

She didn't realize she hadn't spoken for so long until Jett said, "You all right, Miss Leslie?"

"I'm fine, Jett. Just fine." She hoped he hadn't heard her voice break.

"You sure, Miss Leslie? You don't sound fine."

"Yes, Jett. I'm sure!" she snapped.

Jett stood up quickly, startled by her sudden outburst.

"I'm sorry, Jett," Leslie said softly, touching her forehead. "I don't know what came over me."

"It's OK, Miss Leslie," Jett said, smiling just a little. "Ev'r'body's got a right to blow up sometime."

Leslie sighed. "Yes, but you haven't done anything wrong."

"Maybe not and maybe so," Jett said evenly. "But whether or not it was me, somebody done somethin' wrong."

Leslie's breath caught as Jett stepped closer to her. "Miss Leslie, is there anything I can do for ya?"

She tried to speak, but the words wouldn't come. Jett reached out to her. "Miss Leslie?"

She looked at him, his blue eyes were full of concern and care. "Oh, Jett, I shouldn't even be here..." Leslie said.

"Well, Miss Leslie... I can't recall readin' anywhere that there's a law against a lady payin' a visit to a friend and havin' a cup of tea." Jett wanted to hug Leslie or something, but instead, he patted her hand. "It's all right. Ol' Bick'll get over it."

Leslie hoped he was right. She wondered if Jett even knew the depth of Jordan's hatred for him. Ever since Luz had left Jett "Little Reata," he'd been a thorn in Jordan's side, and like many thorns that get left in place too long, Jett just irritated Jordan more and more. "Jett," she said, looking up into those thoughtful blue eyes. "You've been so very nice to me, and... and... I really do appreciate it, but Jordan... Jordan wants me home soon. He's going to be angry enough when he hears that I've been over to help Dr. Guerra. And then..."

"Then you came here? To see me? Well, the way I see it, you're bein' right neighborly to come see an old lonely fella and keep him comp'ny over some tea." He added, "But yeah, Ol' Bick's gonna blow a gasket when he hears you been with them Mexicans."

"Oh, Jett, you've seen those people! They need help! Why shouldn't I help them?"

"Because, Miss Leslie," Jett said, shifting into a tone that was clearly mocking Jordan. "'You are Mrs. Jordan Benedict II, and we Benedicts don't just associate with anybody. You're a Texan now, Leslie, and a Benedict. And it's time you acted like one.' That's why, Miss Leslie." Jett grinned, surprised at himself a little.

Leslie sighed. She wanted to chide Jett for making fun of Jordan, but the sad part was that he was right. Jordan did consider the Benedicts better than other people. And that had always bothered Leslie, because, though she was born into upper class Virginia society, she still had a heart for people. It bothered her even more that she found Jett's making fun of her husband rather amusing. "Now, Jett, Jordan was good to you while you were working for him."

Jett shook his head. "Miss Leslie, I don't know what you mean... I mean, Ol' Bick tried to fire me more than once. I'd a-been gone if not for Madama." Jett couldn't believe himself. He'd never talked about his dislike of Bick to anyone before. Much less Bick's own wife.

"Jett..." Leslie tried to speak, but she could think of nothing to say. She knew Jordan disliked Jett. But still, she wanted to be loyal to her husband.

"Sorry, Miss Leslie... I shouldna said that."

"No, Jett... It's all right." She looked at him, shocked and frightened by the intensity in his blue eyes. "It seems we've both done and said alot of things we shouldn't have."

Jett nodded as he stepped closer to her again. "Miss Leslie... I..."

Leslie didn't try to get away from him, even though she knew that she should. "Jett?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I... I shouldn't..."

He shyly put his arms around her, not pulling her close, but just barely touching her. "Neither should I," he replied.

She moved closer to him, finally laying her head on his chest and bursting into tears.

Jett looked completely helpless and clueless as he tightened his embrace. He didn't know what to do or say, so he just held her and let her cry. After an agonizing few seconds, he said, "Miss Leslie, what is it?"

"Oh, Jett, it's... It's everything," she sobbed. "Jordan, the kids... Me, everything."

Jett stroked her hair a little, then lifted her chin to look at her tear-stained face. "What is it? What happened? Miss Leslie, did Bick hurt you?"

"No... He didn't hurt me... at least, not..." she sniffled, "physically. But..."

"Are you sure? What happened? Please, tell me..." He was so humble and kind that Leslie couldn't resist telling him. She knew that his strong shoulders would be more than willing to bear her burden bravely.

"Oh, Jett... Jordan... he doesn't love me! He... he doesn't even care about me, now. I think I could fall off the edge of the earth and take Judy with me, and he'd never know as long as I left 'his' son with him. He wouldn't even notice until he wanted me to... Well... I mean... All he cares about is Jordy. Jett, I don't know what else to do! I've tried everything."

"Hold on, now..." Jett said, his slow drawl relaxing Leslie somewhat. "Just calm down. Everything's gonna be all right. I promise ya that."

Leslie looked into Jett's eyes and sighed. "I hope you're right."

"I am," Jett said. "And... I mean... even if Bick don't love you... even if he really don't... Always remember..." he looked at her shyly, "I do. I love you more'n anything, and I reckon you'll never be mine, but I wanted you to know that..."

She looked up at him sadly. She wished things were different. She wished that she could love Jett back, and love him wholeheartedly. And though her heart told her to love him, her mind told her the truth. That her love for Jett would only destroy him. It would only turn the few people in the world who didn't hate him against him. So she drew up to her full height and looked Jett in the eyes. "I love you, too, Jett. But... I can't love you. I'm Jordan's wife. I stood beside him and took those vows. Maybe it was wrong. Maybe I shouldn't have. But my word, Jett... I gave him my word."

"He gave you his, too," Jett said, angrily. "And what was that worth?"

Leslie shook her head. "Jett, I'm only doing this to protect us both. Jordan would find a way to destroy you if I left him for you. You have to understand me, Jett!"

"Understand?" he yelled. "What is there to understand? I love you, you love me... What else do I need to 'understand'?"

"Jett!" Leslie snapped. "You're not being reasonable! I love you, yes. But I love Jordan, too. Really, I do! And I can't leave him."

"You just said he doesn't love you anymore. Why should you stay around for him?"

"Jett, please... I'm a respectable woman. And like I said, I gave him my word. And I won't just leave him like that." Her eyes were full of tears. "I'm sorry, Jett." She kissed his cheek gently and said, "Goodbye."

She turned and walked out the door. Jett wanted to follow her, but he knew he shouldn't. Leslie wouldn't want him to. And, because he loved her, Jett Rink stayed where he was, and let her go.

The End

**A/N: **That was entirely depressing. Darn.


End file.
